Harry Potter Spion der Nächte 7 Teil 2 Kapitel
by SpionderNaechte
Summary: Harry Potter. Fortsetzung vom 1 Kapitel meines Buches "Harry Potter und der Spion der Nächte"


Der Handspiegel

Zwei Tage nach Harrys Geburtstag, machten Harry und seine Tante Petunia sich auf zum Bahnhof. Harry hatte bis zum letzen Moment gewartet, da er immer wieder glaubte, Petunia würde die Fahrt absagen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Sie hatte eine große Reisetasche und eine kleine Handtasche mit. Harry hatte seine ganzen Sachen in den großen Koffer gepackt, den er für die Hogwarts Zeit immer benutzt hatte.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde am Gleis standen fuhr endlich der Zug ein. Sie stiegen ein und hatten soweit eine gute Fahrt. Ab und zu fragte Petunia ihren Neffen etwas über die Zaubererwelt. Zum Beispiel, ob es dort anderes Geld gab, welche Geschäfte besonderes empfehlenswert waren und wie man dorthin kam.

Sie kamen gegen Mittag am Bahnhof, mitten in London an. Da sie beide hungrig waren, wollten sie keine Zeit verlieren und so schnell wie möglich in einen Gasthof um dort was zu Essen. Harry führte seine Tante sicher durch die engen Straßen Londons und zu einem Pub namens „_Der Tropfende Kessel_".

Petunia konnte das kleine Lokal nicht sehen, da es mit einem Muggelschutz Zauber belegt war. So musste Harry sie führen, dazu brauchte sie viel Überwindung. Aber als sie über die Türschwelle kamen, musste Petunia feststellen, dass es dieses Gebäude wirklich gab.

Der Pub war leer, anders hatte Harry es nicht erwartet, da sich kaum Zauberer heraustrauten, seit Voldemort wieder gekommen war. Tom, der Wirt, grüßte Harry lächelnd wobei man seine schiefen und schlechten Zähne sah. Dann entdeckte er Tante Petunia und sah sie schief an.

„Das ist meine Tante Petunia, sie ist die Schwester meiner Mutter und sehr nett", erklärte Harry schnell.

Petunia nickte schüchtern, dass bei ihrem schmalen Pferdegesicht sehr ungewohnt war.

„Ich zeig dir kurz die Winkelgasse, dann können wir etwas essen.", sagte Harry, sie stellten ihr Gepäck neben der Theke ab und Harry ging weiter bis zu dem Hof, der voll gestopft war mit Mülltonnen, in denen der Müll schon überquoll. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Willst du die Mauer sprengen?", fragte Petunia entsetzt.

„Nein", sagte Harry und klopfte leicht lächelnd auf den dritten Backstein von links über den Mülltonnen.

Sekunden später öffnete sich das Tor zur Winkelgasse.

Petunia atmete kräftig ein. Harry sah sich eher enttäuscht um. Die Winkelgasse war leer und verlassen. Es waren kaum Geschäfte offen und an den wenigen hingen, wie im letzen Jahr, Plakate vom Ministerium.

Harry musste zurück denken, an das erste mal wo er die Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Es war der schönste Anblick gewesen. Zauberer und Hexen, soweit das Auge reicht, die Geschäfte voll gestopften mit lustigen Dingen aus jedem Pub hörte man Geschnatter und man roch das leckere Essen. Gerade aus Gringotts, in das die Leute nur so hereinstürmten.

Harry seufzte und er erklärte seiner Tante, dass die Plakate wegen Voldemort aufgehängt werden und dass die Menschen sich nicht trauen raus zu gehen, aus Angst Todessern zu begegnen.

„Es ist trotzdem wunderbar hier", schwärmte Tante Petunia. Harry ließ kaum merklich den Kopf hängen. Er zwang sich nichts zu antworten um Petunia nicht unglücklich zu machen und führte sie wieder zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel.

„Tom, haben Sie noch zwei Einzelzimmer nebeneinander frei?", fragte Harry. Tom nickte und murmelte, dass er im Moment jedes Zimmer frei habe.

Der komische Wirt führte seine Gäste in den ersten Stock. Er deutete auf ein Zimmer mit der Nummer dreizehn, gab Petunia den Schlüssel und schleifte Harry zu dem Zimmer neben an mit der Nummer zwölf. Auch er bekam einen Schüssel

„Wenn ihr was braucht, ich bin immer unten", grunzte Tom, froh über den Besuch.

Harry schloss seine Zimmertür auf und hievte den schweren Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig hinein. Er ließ erstmal die quengelnde Hedwig raus, dann packte er einige Sachen aus seinem Koffer.

Es klopfte an seiner Zimmertür. Harry drehte sich um und Petunia kam herein.

„Kommst du mit etwas essen? Ich traue mich nicht mit diesem komischen Wirt unten alleine zu sein". Harry nickte und packte Galeonen aus seinem Koffer in sein leeres Portemonnaie. Dann folgte er seiner Tante nach unten.

„Können wir eine Kleinigkeit essen, Tom?", fragte Harry den Wirt.

„Sagt was ihr essen wollt und es erscheint.", sagte Tom stolz, als er ihnen zwei Speisekarten brachte.

Petunia studierte die Karte eingehend.

„Ich glaube ich nehme die Linsensuppe", entschied sie schließlich leise.

„Würde ich nicht nehmen", sagte Harry schnell und flüsternd. Er dachte an sein seine erste Fahrt mit dem fahrenden Ritter und dem Rat des Schrumpfkopfes.

„Also ich nehme das englische Frühstück.", sagte Harry diesmal laut, bevor seine Tante etwas erwidern konnte.

„Ich auch", sagte Petunia laut und deutlich.

Zwei mal erschien das leckere englische Frühstück, das es bei Tom merkwürdigerweise auch um halb sieben abends gab.

Auch wenn das Essen nicht ganz so gut schmeckte wie es aussah, Petunia und Harry schaufelten sich ihr Toast mit Schinken und Eiern nur so in den Mund.

„Danke Tom", sagte Harry als sie fertig waren. „War echt lecker"

„Das macht zehn Sickel und achtundzwanzig Knuts", sagte Tom grinsend.

„Hast du so viel Geld?", fragte Petunia, der klar war, dass der Preis sehr teuer war. Harry nickte und legte Tom das Geld hin. Er sah Tom noch mal böse an, dann gingen Petunia und er wieder nach oben.

„Tante Petunia?", fragte Harry schnell, bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Sie drehte sich um.

„Morgen muss ich etwas alleine erledigen, ich gebe dir Geld und dann kannst du dich in der Winkelgasse umsehen."

Petunia nickte. Dann entdeckte er einen Fotokasten, indem man Zauberpassfotos machen konnte. Der musste neu sein, überlegte Harry, brachte ihn aber auf eine super Idee. Er zog Petunia hinein und sie machten nette Fotos, die sich, wie jedes Bild in der Zaubererwelt, bewegte. Dann zwinkerte er seiner Tante zu und packte die Schnappschüsse in seine Tasche.

Harry ging schon früh schlafen, da er von der langen Reise müde war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry dafür umso früher auf. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war erst acht. Er richtete den Blick auf Hedwigs leeren Käfig. Sie war immer noch draußen.

Harry hätte Ron und Hermine am liebsten einen Brief geschrieben, doch da musste er wohl oder übel noch etwas warten. Langsam, in Gedanken vertieft, zog Harry sich an und ging genauso langsam runter. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger, so bestellte er sich nur einen warmen Kräutertee.

Als der Tee erschien, kam Petunia auch gerade die Treppe herunter geeilt. Als sie Harry sah, hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie setzte sich zu ihm. Dann bestellte sie sich einen Kaffee.

Harry grüßte sie und bemerkte sofort, das Petunia rot geschwollene Augen hatte, so als hätte sie geweint. Harry schlürfte seinen Tee und dachte an Onkel Vernon, Petunia hatte wegen ihm geweint.

Er zückte sein Portemonnaie und nahm zehn Galeonen heraus.

Er gab sie seiner Tante und meinte: „Mach dir einen schönen Tag und wenn irgendjemand irgendetwas Unnötiges sagt, erklär ihm, dass du meine Tante bist, du könntest auch erwähnen, dass du die Schwester von Lily bist. Zeig dann dieses Bild" er gab ihr das Zaubererfoto vom vorigen Abend, auf dem sich Petunia und Harry nett anlächelten. „Aber geh auf keinen Fall in irgendeine andere Straße". Petunia nickte und dankte ihm.

Harry nahm noch einen Sickel und gab sie Tom für die Getränke. Er bemerkte, dass er unbedingt Geld von Gringotts brauchte.

Petunia ging nach oben, Harry allerdings eilte nach draußen, gerade aus nach Gringotts und sah sich um. Schon bald fand er, was er suchte. Er ging strahlend lächelnd zu einer bildhübschen Frau heran.

„Hallo Fleur", grüßte er.

Fleur Delacour, die baldige Frau von Bill Weasley, drehte sich um. Als sie Harry sah, ließ sie ihre Diamanten, die sie anscheinend zählte, Diamanten sein und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung.

„'Arry! Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie, während sie Harry auf die Wangen küsste.

„Gut, danke und dir?". Doch die halbe Veela hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Isch freu misch schon so. 'Offentlisch kannst du su unserer 'Ochzeit kommen", flötete sie.

„Ich denke schon", meinte Harry. „Äh, meinst du, du könntest mir helfen, ein wenig Geld aus meinem Verlies zu holen? Du weißt ja, im Moment ist es immer so voll"

„Aber sicher". Und sie ging flott zu einem kleinen Kobold.

„Bitte, Gulf, kanns du diesen 'Errn zu seinem Verlies führen, er ist ein Sondergast, von mir", meinte sie schmeichlerisch. Und der Kobold konnte Fleur nicht widersprechen, er fuhr Harry zu seinem Verlies. Dieser nahm sich rasch ein paar Goldmünzen und sie fuhren zu Fleur zurück.

„Isch denke wir se'en uns bald, mein Lieber", sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut.

„Danke und tschüss", rief Harry ihr zu, dann schritt er rasch hinaus.

Er eilte in eine Straße, sah sich um, ob niemand ihn sah. Dann prüfte er ob er an alles gedacht hatte. Zauberstab und sein Geld und dann apperierte er.

Er spürte das ziehen und den Druck und dann war er Sekunden später auf einer Straße in einem unbekannten Dorf.

Auf einem Schild stand:

Godric's Hallow

Zauber-Friedhof

_Vorsicht es spukt!!!_

Harry schluckte, der Friedhof, indem seine Eltern begraben waren, lag vor ihm. Lang, groß und dunkel erstreckte er sich meilenweit vor Harry.

Er sah sich um. Godric's Hallow, die berüchtigte Zaubererstadt, lag verlassen da. Weder Zauberer noch Hexen waren zu sehen. Er schritt durch das ebenfalls große Tor. Die Grabsteine waren groß, manche mit voller Pracht geschmückt. Es gab riesige, kleine, einfache, gruselige und sogar fröhliche auf denen Zwerge aus Stein oder aus Plastik saßen.

Diese vielen Grabmäler erinnerten ihn an den Friedhof auf dem Lord Voldemort wieder an die Macht gekommen war. Doch da musste er durch. Er besah sich jedes Grab einzeln und nach einer Weile merkte er, dass sie nach Todesjahren sortiert waren. Also ging er weiter nach hinten und entdeckte bald, dass er richtig war. Das Doppelgrab war gepflegt und gar nicht so mit Moos und Efeu überwuchert wie er erwartete hatte. Die Blumen hatten genug Wasser und waren von Unkraut befreit.

„Sind sie Mr Harry Potter?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme. Blitzschnell drehte Harry sich um, er hätte schwören können, dass er alleine war. Instinktiv hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

Vor ihm stand ein Mann mittleren Alters. Eine Narbe kläffte auf seiner rechten Wange. Sie war kleiner und nicht sah nicht so gefährlich aus, erinnerte Harry allerdings sehr an die Narbe von Moody. Aber trotz seines Aussehens wirkte er freundlich und Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine sichere Jackentasche.

Er merkte nach einigen leisen Sekunden, dass dieser Mann ihn was gefragt hatte, konnte sich aber nicht mehr erinnern was.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er schließlich, da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel zu sagen.

Der Mann lächelte. „Ich fragte, ob sie Mr Potter sind, aber da gibt es wohl keine Zweifel"

Er starrte auf die blitzförmige Narbe auf Harrys Stirn. Harry nickte überflüssigerweise.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich hab mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt" - er lachte leicht- „ich bin John Slay und bin Heiler im Zauberhospital". Harry schüttelte ihm verwirrt die Hand.

„Ich habe das Grab Ihrer Eltern gepflegt, es war mir eine Ehre, da ich Ihre Eltern bewundert habe. Sie waren großartige Zauberer", sagte Slay und sah das Grab, fast schon liebevoll an.

„Waa - ? Oh, danke", stammelte Harry.

Er hatte keine große Lust mit Slay zu reden, da er ihm merkwürdig war. Auf dem zweiten Blick schien er auch nicht mehr so unschuldig, sondern eher unergründlich.

„Ach, keine Ursache. Ich war begeistert von der Arbeit Ihrer Eltern, genau wie von den Longbottoms". Der Doktor zauberte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs einen Strauß Blumen und legte sie auf das Grab von Lily.

Harry nickte. Halb aus Dankbarkeit, halb aus Höflichkeit. Er wünschte der komische Heiler würde verschwinden. Er wollte allein sein und das Grab pflegen und begutachten.

„Ich will Sie auch nicht weiter stören", meinte er mit einem lächeln, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen.

„Auf Wiedersehen", murmelte Harry. Dabei hoffte er, er müsste Slay nie wieder sehen.

Der hatte wohl ein Rad ab, dachte Harry, als der Mann endlich weg war. Der war Fan von Nevilles und seinen Eltern.

Er richtete seinen Blick von dem gezauberten Strauß auf die goldenen, leicht abgeblätterten, Lettern auf dem Grabstein:

Lily Potter (geb. Evans)

* 1960

+ 1981

James Potter

* 1959

+ 1981

Er hatte endlich seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt. Er war wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt, wo alles angefangen hatte.

Er hatte viel über den Tod seiner Eltern herausgefunden. Es war Halloween 1981 gewesen. Seine Eltern waren mit ihm vor Voldemort geflüchtet. Sein Vater hatte versucht Lily und ihn, Harry, zu schützen. Doch Voldemort hatte ihn umgebracht. Dann war er ins Zimmer marschiert und hatte Lily getötet, weil sie ihm im Weg stand. Sie hätte nicht sterben müssen, und doch hatte sie für Harry einen uralten Zauber hinterlassen. So konnte der dunkelste Lord das einjährige Baby nicht töten.

In Gedanken versunken hatte er sich nieder gekniet und strich langsam über die Buchstaben.

Hätte er seine Eltern nur kennen gelernt.

Schon oft hatte er sich gewünscht ein ganz normaler Teenager zu sein. Er hasste es keiner zu sein. Er hasste es, wenn Leute auf seine Narbe starrten. Er hasste es, dass schon vier Menschen wegen ihm gestorben waren, nur um ihn zu beschützen. Er hasste es, dass seine Freunde ihn noch normal behandelten, obwohl er sie schon in genügend Gefahren gebracht hatte. Er hasste es, dass er nicht wusste wohin er sollte, weil ihm der Gedanke an den Grimauldplatz schmerzte. Er hasste es, dass er der einzige war, der Voldemort umbringen konnte. Er hasste es, bald aufbrechen zu müssen um Voldemorts Seele zu finden. Er hasste einfach _alles_.

Eigentlich wollte er hierhin ziehen. Irgendwo, wo er keinem Schaden anfügen konnte und in Ruhe ab und zu das Grab besuchen konnte. Doch das ging nicht. Er konnte sich nicht verkriechen, jetzt wo die ganze Welt von ihm erwartete, dass er Voldemort umbringen sollte.

Er drehte sich wieder um und ging, mit gesenktem Kopf, den schmalen Pfad zurück zum großen Eingangstor. Er wollte das Haus seiner Eltern sehen. Das Haus in dem sie gestorben waren…

Langsam schritt er die Straße lang, immer noch war es menschenleer.

Er merkte nicht, welche Wege er wählte, aber auch wusste er, dass er nicht falsch war. Außerdem, dachte Harry sich, kann ich ein abgebranntes Haus wohl kaum übersehen.

Und nachdem er sich die alte Stadt ein wenig angeschaut hatte, entdeckte er ein weiters

Schild:

Das Haus von Lily, James und Harry Potter

1 Meile

In Harrys Innern brodelte es. Wie konnte man es wagen, diese traurige Erinnerung zu Schau zu stellen.

Es war kein Zirkus oder ein Museum, sondern ein Haus.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Er wusste, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte und doch murmelte er: „_Diffindo_" und das Schild fiel als Staub zu Boden. Es war klar, dass das Ministerium das Schild ersetzen würde, und doch fühlte er sich beruhigt.

Harry schritt schneller voran, in die Richtung, in die das Wegweiser gezeigt hatte. Und es stimmte. Nicht weit entfernt, konnte er ein Haus erkennen, soweit man diese Ruine noch Haus nennen konnte. Das Gebäude war zertrümmert. Man konnte ein Dach erkennen unter dem Lagen ein Haufen Bretter und Schutt. Außerdem waren viele Fußspuren in dem Staub. So als wären, vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, ein Haufen Menschen langgegangen.

Wahrscheinlich Touristen, dachte Harry verbittert.

Da es nicht viel zu sehen gab, ging Harry wieder zurück, er drehte sich um und konzentrierte sich. Er dachte an den roten Teppichboden in dem Zimmer vom Tropfenden Kessel und apparierte. Er spürte Druck und bekam keine Luft und mit einem leisen _Plopp_ war er in dem gewünschten Zimmer. Seine weiße Schneeeule saß schon auf dem Fenster, endlich war sie wieder da. Hedwig klapperte aufgeregt mit dem Schnabel und kniff ihm zutraulich in den Finger. Harry starrte in Gedanken versunken durch das Fenster in die Muggelwelt und die Straßen von London. Hektisch liefen die Leute umher und er dachte an die Zauberer, die fast genauso aufgeregt waren. Die Zauberer jedoch, wussten den Grund für die bedrückende Zeit im Moment.

Eine Eule riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, erst war es nur ein dunkler Fleck am Himmel, doch sie wurde schon bald großer, bis er schließlich auf dem Fensterbrett landete und gegen die Scheibe klopfte.

Harry riss das Fenster auf und der braune Waldkauz flatterte herein.

Er streckte ein Bein aus und Harry nahm den Brief ab. Er rollte das Pergament auseinander und sah eine unbekannte, aber unordentliche Schrift:

Lieber Harry,

wie geht's dir? Mir nicht so toll. Ich bin im Moment bei Luna und es ist echt gut hier, aber mein Sommer war nicht so spaßig.

Ich will dir jetzt alles erzählen, warum ich nie von meinen Eltern spreche:

Meine Großmutter, Augusta, ist eine nette Oma, aber sie schämt sich für meine Eltern. Sie will nicht, dass ich das meinen Mitschülern erzähle. Aber als wir im St. Mungus waren, tat sie so, als würde ich euch nichts sagen. Das stimmt nicht. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nie was gesagt habe.

Allerdings ist es noch schlimmer. Meine Eltern sind gestorben. Ich bin echt traurig, aber ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen. Aber die Eulen werden ja abgefangen. Wir können uns ja mal treffen, denn meine Neuigkeiten sind echt wichtig.

Ich habe Ron und Hermine auch schon eine Eule geschickt. Und Ron meinte, dass ich nach Weihnachten bei ihm sein könnte. Früher leider nicht, weil das Haus schon so voll ist. Ich werde dann wohl im Tropfenden Kessel wohnen. Ich weiß nicht wo du bist, wahrscheinlich nicht bei deinen Verwandten. Aber die Eulenpost ist ja zuverlässig.

Ich hoffe du bist wohl auf,

Gruß Neville

Harry staunte. Neville klang in dem Brief selbstsicher und nicht so ängstlich. Außerdem hatte er endlich alles erklärt … Seine Eltern waren gestorben, das war hart … Und er war bei Luna … Das seine Oma so streng was, wusste er nicht … Aber das Wichtigste: Er hatte Neuigkeiten, über was hatte er nicht geschrieben, aber sie mussten interessant sein.

Harry las den Brief noch mal durch. Dann kramte er aus seinem Koffer ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament und setze sich auf einen Sessel.

Hallo Neville,

mein Beileid. Es tut mir Leid. Gut, dass du uns alles erzählt hast.

Ich bin sehr gespannt, was für Neuigkeiten du hast. Aber du hast Recht, die Eulen werden abgefangen. Also freue ich mich schon, wenn wir uns treffen. Ich glaube, vor Weihnachten, wäre nicht schlecht. Wie wäre es am ersten Septembersamstag?

Ich würde mich freuen, dann bringe ich auch Hermine und Ron mit, okay?

Deine Idee, wo du wohnen könntest, bis du zu Ron kannst, ist nicht schlecht:

Der Tropfende Kessel ist total leer und Tom freut sich über jeden Besuch!

Ich bin auch dort. Mit meiner Tante, sie ist echt nett und mag die Zauberwelt. Das hätte ich nie erwartet.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns auch mal wieder sehen

Bis bald

Harry

Der Brief war gut. Harry rief die Eule und sie flog zwitschernd auf seinen Schoß. Harry band das Pergament an ihren Fuß und schickte sie nach draußen.

Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen war hörte er ein Knurren. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er merkte, dass das sein Magen gewesen war.

Jetzt merkte er auch, wie hungrig er war und eilte nach unten. Dort saß schon Tante Petunia und unterhielt sich mit einem Zauberer, mit langem Bart. Harry setze sich zu ihnen und sie hörten auf zu reden.

„Harry, das ist Stuart", Harry sah den Mann an. Harry hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, nickte ihm aber zu.

„Hallo Harry. Mein Name ist Stuart, Stuart Kurios", er lächelte aufmunternd.

„Ich hab deine Tante heute in der Winkelgasse getroffen", erzählte er, mit überschlagender Stimme.

Petunia nickte.

„Er hat mir vieles gezeigt und ist ein freundlicher Mann", strahlte sie.

„Freut mich", murmelte Harry. Er war froh, dass Petunia und Kurios wieder in einen Redeschwall fielen. So musste er nicht erzählen, was er erlebt hatte. Zwar würde das seine Tante interessieren, aber er wollte es erstmal keinem sagen.

Nachdem er seine Würstchen mit Senf gegessen hatte wünschte er den beiden eine gute Nacht und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Die restliche Woche verlief zwar nicht nach Harrys Wünschen, war aber trotzdem angenehmer als so manche andere Woche, die er erlebt hatte. Stuart begleitete Petunia und ihn jeden Tag, morgens kam er in den Tropfenden Kessel (er wohnte in einem Muggelhaus mitten in London) und begrüßte sie mit dem Satz: „Was machen wir heute?"

Insgeheim nervte er zunehmend. Einmal verdrehte Petunia sogar die Augen hinter ihm, als er zum fünften Mal erklärte, dass er bei der Einweihung von Gringotts dabei gewesen war.

Das war in der langen Warteschlange, als Harry sich wieder ein paar Galeonen aus seinem Verlies holte. (Fleur musste wohl heute nicht arbeiten)

Außerdem hatte Harry sich ein paar neue Scherzartikel in Fred und Georges Laden geholt und Kekse für Hedwig.

Doch nach dieser schönen Woche, musste Petunia leider abreisen. Es war Mitte August. Und sie bekam langsam Heimweh, nach Vernon und Dudley.

Auch Harry wurde nervös. Nicht, weil er wieder mit in den Ligusterweg fuhr, nein er hatte schon längst beschlossen, diesen furchtbaren Ort, nie wieder zu betreten. Sondern, weil er bald zum Grimauldplatz musste. Snape, diesen hinterhältigen Todesser, hatte er noch nicht vergessen. Im Gegenteil, er dachte nur noch an ihr Treffen.

Doch der Abschied fiel schwer.

Petunia drückte Harry und dankte ihm, für die schöne Zeit. Auch Harry war ungewöhnlich traurig, obwohl er seine Tante bis vor einer Woche, nicht gemocht hatte.

Am Traurigsten war jedoch Stuart. Er hatte erfahren, dass Petunia einen Mann und einen Sohn hatte. Und er vergoss mehr als eine Träne am Abschiedstag. Petunia tätschelte seine Arm und murmelte etwas wie: „Schick mir doch mal heimlich eine Eule, Stuart"

Da musste Harry ein Lachen unterdrücken. Dass Petunia einen Lover hatte, machte sie noch viel Sympathischer.

So winkten er und Kurios Tante Petunia noch lange hinterher, bis der Zug um eine Kurve fuhr und verschwunden war.

Kurios hatte Harry zwar angeboten ein Schlückchen Feuerwhisky zu trinken, aber Harry hatte abgelehnt und war zum Tropfenden Kessel geeilt.

Er hatte in den letzen Tagen einen weiteren Brief von Hermine und Ron bekommen, indem sie geschrieben hatten, dass sie sich an King's Cross treffen und von da aus zum Grimauldplatz fliegen würden.

Also packte Harry eilends seine Schultasche, indem der Brief von Snape, sein Tarnumhang und das Walkie Talkie drin waren. Er hatte beschlossen eine große Tasche mit zu nehmen, falls er was Wichtiges einstecken musste.

So schulterte er seinen Besen und ging aus seinem Zimmer. Er stürmte die Treppen runter und rief Tom zu, dass er wahrscheinlich heute Abend zurück war.

Dann, als er draußen war, zog er sich den Tarnumhang um, stieg auf seinen Besen und flog hoch in die Luft. Der warme Wind wehte ihm sanft ins Gesicht und er genoss er wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Er sauste los, immer bedacht, dass sein Umhang ihn zudeckte in die Richtung, wo der Bahnhof lag. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, wo dieser lag, fand ihn aber nach gut einer dreiviertel Stunde Flug.

Er landete Abseits in einer Seitenstraße und stopfte seinen Tarnumhang in seine Tasche.

Er schaute auf die Bahnhofsuhr. Es war schon fünf nach eins. Er war fünf Minuten zu spät. Aber das machte nichts. Er sah sich um. Gleich dahinten war der Gleis neundreiviertel. Dort wollten sie sich treffen.

Harry reckte den Hals und sah, durch die Menge Muggel hindurch, einen grell-roten Schopf. Ron war hoch gewachsen und er stach sofort aus der Masse raus. Grinsend ging er auf seine Freude zu. Hermine entdeckte ihn als Erste. Sie rief „Harry, da bist du ja" und schon sah er nichts mehr außer Hermines braunes Zottelhaar. Auch Ron begrüßte ihn mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Und? Willst du Snape heute eine reinhauen?", fragte er und grinste noch breiter. Harry grinste auch und nickte. Hermine beobachtete sie mit einem das-ist-nicht-zum-Lachen Blick.

Dann marschierten sie wieder nach draußen. Hermine hatte Rons Besen und den ausgeliehen von Ginny kleiner gezaubert. Und das war eine gute Idee gewesen, denn einige Muggel sahen Harry schon ziemlich schräg an. Sie bogen in eine Gasse ein, in der es nach Müll stank und setzen sich auf ihre Besen.

Hermine sagte einen Zauberspruch, mit dem die Muggel sie nicht mehr sehen konnten und Harry seinen Tarnumhang in der Tasche lassen konnte. Ron sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und fragte, woher sie den Zauberspruch kannte.

„Den haben wir letztes Jahr bei McGonagall gelernt", meinte Hermine darauf hin etwas genervt. Harry sah sie an, mit dem schlechten Gefühl, sich auch nicht mehr dran erinnern zu können. Hermine war etwas bleich, wirkte sonst aber erwachsener und hübscher als er vorher bemerkt hatte. Aber niemand war so wunderschön wie Ginny. Harry verwarf seine Gedanken an Rons kleine Schwester und stieß sich ab. Seine beiden Freunde folgten ihm.

Harry kam es nicht lange vor, es musste aber doch fast eine Stunde gewesen sein, als sie ankamen. Sie hatten sich mehrmals verflogen, waren dann aber mit dem Vier-Punkte-Zauber wieder auf den richtigen Weg gekommen.

Sie landeten wieder ungesehen in einer kleinen, verlassenen Straße. Hermine löste den Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber auf und verkleinerte ihre Besen. Harry steckte seinen in die Tasche.

Dann holten sie ihre Walkie-talkies. Ron schnappte es sich sofort vor Hermine und probierte daran rum. Hermine entriss es ihm wieder und steckte es behutsam in ihre Sweatshirttasche.

„Sollen wir hier warten Harry? Oder meinst du wir sollten näher ran?", fragte sie.

„Hier. Dann könnt ihr auch ab und zu sehen, ob das Haus auftaucht.", antwortete Harry.

„Außerdem sollten wir ausmachen, dass nur ich mich melde. Denn es könnte sein, dass ich jemanden belausche oder mich verstecken muss" Hermine und Ron nickten.

„Es sei denn, du hast dich eine viertel Stunde lang nicht gemeldet, dann rufen wir dich", bestand Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er war sich sicher, dass ihm nichts passieren würde.

Er winkte den beiden und verschwand um die Ecke und auf die Hausreihe zu. Es gab eine Nummer elf und eine Nummer dreizehn. Die zwölf war nicht zu sehen. Aber Harry wusste, was er zu tun hatte, er dachte fest an die Adresse seines geerbten Hauses. Doch bevor er fertig war, schoben sich die beiden Häuser auseinander und ein drittes erschien. Flink machte Harry einen Satz zur Seite und flüchtete unter seinen Tarnumhang. Er kauerte sich in eine Ecke zwischen zwei Mülltonnen. Dann, bevor das Haus ganz erschienen war, holte er sein Walkie-talkie und wisperte „Funkstille, ich melde mich" in die Sprechanlage. Er hörte Hermine keuchen, denn sie hatte bestimmt auch bemerkt, dass Sirius Haus ohne Harrys Hilfe auf gegangen war. Aber darüber konnte Harry sich keine Sorgen machen, denn in dem Moment traten zwei Gestalten auf die Straße. Sei blieben im Hauseingang stehen und der Schatten der Tür verdeckte ihre Gesichter. Die eine, kleine Gestalt hatte Spitze Ohren und eine lange Schnauze. Es war unverkennbar: Kreacher!

Die andere Person war eine Frau mit langen Haaren, sie war dünn und wirkte ausgemergelt. Noch bevor er sie erkannt hatte, finge sie an zu reden.

„Gut Kreacher, sehr gut", schnarrte die fiese und schneidende Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry war drauf und dran seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und dieser Mörderin jede erdenklichen

Flüche aufzuhalsen. Jedoch tat er es nicht. Harry war erwachsen geworden und er konnte sich zurück halten. Übermut tat selten gut, dass hatte er in den letzen Jahren gelernt. Weil er immer alles gemacht hatte ohne nach zudenken, hatten ihm und seinen Freunden Kopf und Kragen gekostet.

„Danke, Herrin", murmelte Kreacher, den Kopf fast auf den Boden.

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Informationen, die du uns geliefert hast sind unbezahlbar.

Außerdem hast du, wie ich leider zugeben muss, auch mir gut mit meinen Nachforschungen geholfen", sie lachte bellend. „Ich werde dich belohnen" - Kreacher blickte erstaunt auf - „aber vorher tust mir noch einen einzigen Gefallen"

Kreachers Gesicht wurde bleich, trotzdem nickte er.

„Sehr gut, du gehst jetzt gleich zu Macnair, er ist im Moment im - " Bellatrix sah sich um, hielt sie für unbelauscht und fuhr um einiges leiser fort. „Du weißt ja wo". Kreacher wimmerte, anscheinend, vor Angst.

„Du wirst Macnair erzählen, dass ich die Informationen habe", flüsterte Lestrange.

„Kreacher fragt sich, ob er dem Todesser auch die Information sagen soll"

Blitzschnell packte Lestrange den Elf an den lagen Ohren und zog ihn nah an ihr Gesicht, sodass sie auf der gleichen Höhe waren. Sie sprach jetzt so leise und drohend, dass Harry näher rangehen musste, um sie zu verstehen.

„Für wen hältst du mich, du Pappnase? Natürlich sagst du ihm alles, sonst könnte ich es ihm auch selbst sagen, du Narr. Nur muss ich etwas erledigen", sie lachte und schmiss Kreacher hart auf den Boden. Der schluchzte und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Bellatrix sah ihn böse und angewidert an.

„Aah, wenn du Snape triffst, den Verräter, sag ihm, dass du nur zum Putzen gekommen bist", sagte Lestrange und hob eine leere Coladose auf. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie und zischte „_Portus_"

Harry erkannte, dass sie sich gerade einen, nicht vom Ministerium zugelassenen, Portschlüssel gezaubert hatte.

„Hier, du nutzloses Ding", Bellatrix warf ihm die Dose zu.

Harrys Gedanken drehten sich. Er hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten:

Entweder konnte er mit Kreacher zu dem anscheinenden Versteck der Todesser reisen, oder Bellatrix hinterher.

Womöglich würde Bellatrix apparieren, also beschloss er mit dem Portschlüssel aufzubrechen. Obwohl es um einiges gefährlicher war, da es in dem Versteck wahrscheinlich nur so von Todessern wimmelte. So leise wie möglich, flüsterte er seinen Plan an Hermines lauschendes Ohr. „Okay", war die antwort. „Sei aber vorsichtig"

Aber das hörte Harry kaum noch, er schnellte nach vorne und erreicht gerade noch einen Zipfel der Dose, als Bellatrix „…und eins" sagte.

Immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, wirbelten er und Kreacher umher.

Harry war Kreacher genau gegenüber. Sein Hauself hatte die Augen zusammen gepresst und zitterte leicht. Dieses fiese Wesen hatte sie alle verraten und Harry konnte nichts machen, da sonst die Todesser alles unternehmen würden ihre Plaudertasche zu behalten. Sie würden ihn noch härter beschützen. Harry ließ den Portschlüssel im selben Moment wie Kreacher los. Er schlug hart auf, seine Schulter stieß auf ein harten Gegenstand und Harry hätte schworen können, dass seine Schulter laut so laut knackte, dass es jeder bemerkt hätte.

Schnell wickelte er sich in den Schutz seines Umhangs.

Kreacher richtete sich mit grimmiger Miene auf. Auch Harry stand auf und sah sich um. Sie standen auf einer großen Müllhalde. Und er war auf einer alten Autoheckklappe gelandet.

Große Berge von Schrott stapelten sich vor Harry.

Kreacher ging gezielt los und Harry beeilte sich, so leise wie möglich mitzukommen.

Das war nicht so einfach, da zerkleinerte Teile herumlagen und es knirsche unter ihren Füßen.

Sie umrandeten kaputte Autos und verlassene Baumaschinen.

Da kam Harry eine Idee, Kreacher eins auszuwischen, ohne dass es jemand merkte. Er ging jetzt einen Schritt schneller und war genau neben dem Elf.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht befohlen habe, oder Kreacher, mein Elf?", flüsterte Harry in Kreachers großes Ohr.

Der Elf blieb stehen und sah sich, mit schreckengeweiteten Augen um. Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen. Kreacher murmelte mit zittriger Stimme:

„Meister kann Kreacher nicht hören. Kann ihn nicht sehen, kann nicht wissen…Kreacher bildet sich das nur ein…Kreacher ist alt und wirr!", und ging zitternd weiter. Und doch sah er sich immer wieder ängstlich um.

Als Harry schon wieder an einem Haufen alter Glasscherben und Spiegelresten vorbeigehen wollte, blieb Kreacher stehen und Harry wäre fast gegen ihn gelaufen. Er zerrte an etwas in dem Müllhaufen herum und Harry wunderte sich schon, ob die Todesser unter dem Müllhaufen wohnten und ob ihnen nichts besseres einfiel, da zog Kreacher ein alten Handspiegel heraus.

Harry, der sich hinter Kreacher stellte, sah in dessen angsterfülltes Gesicht.

„Tor der Macht, öffne dich!

Des Dunklen Lords Dienerschaft ist hier!

_Morsmordre _sag ich!

Die Welt des Lords ist in dir!", murmelte Kreacher in einer Art Singsang.

Die Spiegeloberfläche drehte sich und sog Kreacher hinein. Harry packte gierig nach einem Zipfel von Kreachers Kleidung und er spürte wie sein Körper sich drehte. Sein Tarnumhang flatterte um seinen Körper, jedoch wurde er nicht weggerissen. Auch seine Tasche presste sich an seine Hüfte. Plötzlich ließ alles nach.

Harry stand jetzt, zwar etwas wackelig, in einer Halle als wäre nichts passiert.

Kreacher stand einige Meter entfernt, er hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass ein ungewollter Gast sich in dieses Geheime Versteck geschlichen hatte. Jetzt erst merkte Harry, dass Kreacher mit zwei Gestalten sprach. Sie waren beide klein und dick. Aber eine war unverkennbar eine Frau.

Beide hatten Masken an. Ihre Gesichter waren tief im Schatten ihrer Kapuzen. Es waren ganz klar, zwei Todesser.

„Ich bin hier, weil Bellatrix mich zu Macnair geschickt hat, Amycus", sagte Kreacher gerade.

„Ja, er wartet in seinem Büro", grunzte Amycus.

Harry erkannte die beiden Todesser jetzt, sie waren die Geschwister, die bei Dumbledores Tod auch auf dem Turm gewesen waren.

Die Frau, namens Alecto, erinnerte Harry sich, murmelte: „Ich muss weg, Rockwood wollte mich sprechen.". Und sie disapparierte.

Kreacher ging den Gang entlang und Harry schlich ihm nach. Er konnte zwar die Ecke sehen, an der man nach links gehen musste und doch war sie sehr weit weg. Kreacher sah sich immer öfter um, wahrscheinlich hörte er leise Schritte von Harry oder das rascheln seines Umhangs. Und doch konnte der Elf nichts tun. Als sie endlich an die Biegung kamen, ging Kreacher weiter. Harry jedoch blieb stehen und kramte das Walkie-talkie heraus. Er wartete, bis Kreacher einige Schritte gegangen war und Harry sich sicher war, dass er ihn nicht hören würde, drehte sich um, sah, dass ihm niemand folgte und wisperte ins Walkie-talkie.

„Hermine? Ron? Ich bin im Versteck der Todesser"

„Harry, wir - ". Doch Harry unterbrach Ron, der am anderen Ende gesprochen hatte. „ Hört zu, ich werde, sobald Kreacher die Informationen rausgerückt hat zu euch apparieren. Wartet solange!"

Er hörte jetzt Hermine: „Pass auf dich auf Harry!". Dann schaltete er dass Gerät aus und eilte Kreacher hinterher, der gerade wieder rechts abgebogen war.

Als Harry um die Ecke kam, stand Kreacher erwartungsvoll vor einer schweren Tür.

„Herein", brummte jemand von drinnen, woraus Harry schloss, dass Kreacher geklopft haben musste. Er ging flink hinter Kreacher her, der etwas länger brauchte, die Tür wieder zu schließen. Harry sah den Mann an, der am Schreibtisch saß, er kannte ihn schon länger. Um genau zu sein, seit er die Verantwortung bekommen hatte, Seidenschnabel zu töten. Er hatte keine Maske an, sondern saß in einem großen Ohrensessel.

Kreacher ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und starrte Macnair an.

„Bellatrix schickt mich", murmelte er und seine Ohren schlackerten.

„Und was sollst du mir ausrichten?", fragte der Henker in einem gelangweilten Ton.

„Der Nachbar der Potters weiß viele Informationen über sie, zu viele.", er stockte. Dann sprach er zitternd weiter: „Die Meisterin sagt, man müsse ihn umbringen, bevor Potter etwas herausbekommt und sich die Informationen holt". Er ratterte es so herunter, als hätte er den Monolog auswendig gelernt.

Macnair hatte sich aufrecht gesetzt.

„So, sagt Bella das?". Auch er schwieg einen Moment. „Aber Potter darf nichts erfahren, ich werde Fenrir bitten diesen Nachbar zu beißen", er sprach so daher, als rede er vom Wetter.

Harry hatte genug gehört. Wichtigere Informationen gab es nicht, und dass es diesen Nachbarn gab, musste er jetzt herausfinden, bevor Grayback ihm zuvorkam. Er wirbelte leicht um sich selbst und apparierte wieder zum Grimauldplatz. Dass Kreacher und Macnair was gemerkt haben mussten, war ihm egal.

Hermine und Ron hatten sich an die Wand des Hauses gelehnt und starrten beide erwartungsvoll auf das Funksprechgerät.

Harry zog sich rasch den Umhang herunter und Ron keuchte vor Überraschung auf, als er ihn sah.

„Harry!", stieß Hermine aus.

„Und? Was hast du erlebt?", fragte Ron sofort.

„Ich - ", fing Harry an –

„Warte, lass uns erst in ein Café gehen, da sind wir ungestört", unterbrach Hermine ihn und führte die beiden Jungen in ein kleines Schnellimbissrestaurant.

„Los Harry", meinte Ron wieder, als sie sich endlich setzen. Es war hier drin voll, die Muggels schnatterten und die drei mussten sich nahe an einen Vierertisch setzen. Sie bestellten sich nur Wasser.

Dann erzählte Harry rasch alles, was er erlebt hatte. Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich - ich dachte ich hätte mich verhört", stotterte sie.

„Was denn?", fragte Ron, der Harry ruhig zugehört hatte und ihn schräg anlächelte.

„Du warst wirklich in dem Versteck der Todesser?", stammelte Hermine eine Oktave höher.

„Ja, aber hör mal. Mir geht's gut, ehrlich.", murmelte Harry schnell, doch Hermine hörte ihm nicht zu. „Dir hätte alles Mögliche passieren können, wenn sie dich erwischt hätten. Oh, Harry, wie konntest du nur so dumm sein."

„Ach komm schon, Hermine", schaltete sich Ron ein. „Das war echt cool. Ihm geht es doch gut und keiner hat gemerkt, dass er da war, warum regst du dich so auf?"

„Warum?", quietschte sie jetzt. „Warum? Harry ist unsere einzige Chance, er _muss_ Voldemort töten, und da marschiert er einfach in dessen _ Versteck_, als wenn nichts wäre. Er war in Gefahr!"

Harry wusste, dass sie sich sorgen machte, aber ihm ging es wirklich gut, und nach seiner Meinung übertrieb Hermine völlig.

„Eins wundert mich jedoch", flüsterte Ron, sodass Hermine und Harry näher heran kommen mussten. „Warum hat ausgerechnet Snape dich dahin geführt?"

Genau das, hatte sich Harry auch oft gefragt. Warum er, warum verriet Snape das Versteck und die Nachricht dazu, dass der Nachbar seiner Eltern Informationen wusste.

„Hab ich mich auch schon gefragt", sagte er. „Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht, dass Lestrange das alles herausgefunden hatte"

Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht Harry - ", fing sie an. Doch Harry unterbrach sie. „Hermine, er ist böse, du darfst nicht in jedem Menschen was gutes sehen. Er ist ein Mörder"

„Ich weiß Harry", sagte sie wieder. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass er uns die Nachricht extra geschrieben hat. Er muss es gewusst haben und auch wollte er, dass du es herausfindest"

Ron schnaubte. „Ich glaube auch, dass er einen Fehler gemacht haben muss"

„Nein! Erinnert ihr euch nicht? Er schrieb, dass Harry etwas Wichtiges herausfinden würde, wenn er zum Grimauldplatz gehen würde. Er unterschrieb als _ein Freund_!"

„Es ist mir egal, wie er unterschreibt. Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, dann steck ich ihm meinen Zauberstab in seinen dreckigen - ", fing Harry seine Drohung an, aber Hermine brachte ihm rasch zum schweigen, da die Kellnerin kam und kassieren wollte.

Die drei verließen das Lokal, jeder mit der Vorstellung, dass er Recht habe.

Harry unterbrach das Schweigen schließlich, indem er von Nevilles Brief erzählte.

Seine Freunde, glücklich über die Abwechslung berieten seine Lage und fragten sich, was Neville so Wichtiges herausgefunden hatte.

Sie gingen noch eine Weile umher, bis Ron meinte es wäre schon spät und sie müssten los. Er und Hermine verabschiedeten sich und machten sich bereit zum Abflug. Auch Harry stieg auf seinen Feuerblitz. Es war kälter geworden und der Wind pfiff durch Harrys Haare. Er flog schnell wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er nickte Tom zu und stieg nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Er wusste, dass er noch einmal nach Godric's Hallow reisen musste. Der Nachbar in dem Dorf hatte ihm noch was zu sagen. Merkwürdig fand Harry, dass niemand ihm etwas von dem Mann erzählt hatte. Wenn er ein Freund seiner Eltern gewesen war, mussten ihn einige kennen. Jedoch kannte anscheinend keiner ihn, oder sie fanden ihn so unwichtig, dass man ihn nicht erwähnen musste. Harry wusste es nicht, aber es war ihm auch egal, denn ihn besuchen musste er sowieso.

Also machte er sich am nächsten Tag schon wieder auf. Er aß ein wenig und apparierte wieder.

Da er wusste wo er lang muss, ging er im Schnellschritt. Das Zaubererdorf war wieder Menschenleer. Bald sah er das wieder aufgerichtete Schild.

„_Diffindo_", murmelte er wieder und es fiel erneut zu Staub. Dann sah er das alte Haus. Er blieb stehen, welches Haus war es denn? Das Haus seiner Eltern hatte die Nummer 191. Daneben gab es die Nummern 193 und 189. Beide sahen verlassen aus, doch das täuschte Harry nicht. Er schritt zur 193 und läutete. Keiner öffnete. Er drückte noch mal die Klingel, dann klopfte er.

„Wer ist da?", krächzte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Harry erschrak und dachte gar nicht ans antworten. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich störe", rief er dann doch.

„Wer ist da?", wiederholte die Stimme.

„Harry Potter", antwortete Harry.

Sofort öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Quietschen. Ein uralter Mann stand in der Tür. Die wenigen Haare waren wie ein Kranz um die Glatze auf der Kopfmitte. Der Mann stand auf einen Stock gestützt. Und er trug altmodische Muggelsachen.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte er.

„Ich bin auf der Suche, nach dem Nachbar meiner Eltern. Die sehr gut mit ihm befreundet waren. Sind sie das?". Harry kam sich schrecklich dumm vor, denn er wusste weder den Namen, noch irgendwelche anderen Merkmale des Nachbarn.

„Kommen Sie rein, Harry. Sie werden es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber der bin ich wirklich. Ich bin der einzige Muggel hier weit und breit. Ihre Eltern waren die Einzigen netten Leute hier weit und breit.", er seufzte schwer und humpelte in sein Haus. Harry folgte ihm, er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Freund seiner Eltern sich so aufgeführt hätte.

Das Haus war dunkel und alt. Die Möbel waren alt und staubig. Der Mann führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer und deutete ihm sich zu setzten, dann fing er an. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", brummte er. „Ich heiße Ben Tabares. Und mit Ihren Eltern war ich gut befreundet. Sie waren nette, junge Leute. Und weit entwickelte Zauberer. Viel zu jung um zu sterben - "

„Sie sind in Gefahr", platze Harry einfach los.

„Alte Männer sind ständig in Gefahr", knirschte Ben.

„Nein!", widersprach Harry. „Ein Werwolf … er wurde beauftragt, Sie zu beißen, damit Sie auch ein Werwolf werden"

„Aah, diese Werwölfe. Ich erinnere mich … aber nein, das erschreckt mich nicht, mein lieber Harry. Aber es wäre doch besser, Ihnen vorher etwas zu erzählen", antwortete Ben bloß. Er war verwirrt, das wurde Harry jetzt klar. Sollte er wirklich seine Zeit mit ihm verschwenden, aber vielleicht hatte er wirklich wichtigere Sachen noch verborgen. Er musste erstmal bleiben.

„Sie … Sie müssen sich schützen, Mr Tarbares", rief Harry jetzt schon wütend. „Dann ist immer noch Zeit mir etwas zu erzählen"

Ben lächelte. „_Sie _müssen leben, Harry. Das ist sehr wichtig! Ich nehme an Sie haben die Prophezeiung gehört?". Harry nickte. Er gab es auf dem alten Mann zu sagen, er sei in Gefahr.

„Außerdem haben Ihre Eltern mir noch etwas Wichtiges anvertraut. Sie sagten, dass die Longbottoms mehr wissen. Informationen, die sehr wichtig wären. Ich hoffe Ihnen sagt der Name Longbottom etwas. Ich trage ihn nun schon seit Jahren herum und mir fällt kein Groschen", meinte Ben und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Longbottom sagte ihm auf jeden Fall etwas. Hatte Nevilles plötzlicher Hinweis etwas mit diesen hier zu tun? Harry hoffte es, denn seine Eltern konnte er nicht mehr fragen.

„Und sonst", krächzte Ben. „Habe ich nur noch ein paar Fotos für Sie. Es tut mir Leid"

Er verließ das Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem braunen Umschlag zurück. Er drückte ihn Harry in die Hand. Dieser bedankte sich und wurde nun hinausgeschoben.

„Hat mich gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen", brummte Ben. „Doch es ist unklug, dass sie hier rum spazieren" und er schloss die Tür.

Der August verging schnell und als der September näher rückte schlug das Wetter auch um. Es wurde kälter. Am ersten Samstag dieses Monats, frühstückte Harry wie gewöhnlich sein Toast und ging anschließend in sein Zimmer. Heute wollte er sich mit Ron, Hermine und Neville hier im Tropfenden Kessel treffen. Harry war sehr gespannt, was Nevilles Neuigkeiten waren und ob sie etwas mit denen zutun hatten, von denen Tabares erzählt hatte.

Harry hatte sich die Bilder, die Tabares ihm gegeben hatte schon angeschaut. Es waren Fotos aus jungen Jahren. Harrys Eltern waren dort in Hogwarts und Harry hatte sie direkt in das Fotoalbum geklebt, dass er einst von Hagrid bekommen hatte.

Neville wollte dann direkt im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben und dann, gemeinsam mit Harry zu Ron gehen. Bisher wusste Harry nicht, ob Hermine dann schon wieder zu Hause war.

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz vor elf. Um punkt wollten Neville, Ron und Hermine kommen.

Er lauschte und hörte prompt Stimmengewirr von unten, er ging die Treppe hinab und sah anstatt seiner Freunde: Stuart Kurios.

Schnell presste er sich gegen eine Säule, doch zu spät.

„Harry, ich dachte wir könnten noch einmal ein Schlückchen trinken gehen", rief er überschwänglich.

„Aah, hallo. Ähm – heute ist ganz schlecht. Lieber ein andermal", redete Harry sich raus. Dieser Mann erinnerte ihn zunehmend an Ludo Bagman, da fiel ihm ein, dass Flitwick ihm gesagt hatte, dass Bagman tot war.

Kurios machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Oh, na gut", brummte er. „Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass wir noch einmal etwas zusammen unternehmen"

Und dann ging er, ziemlich niedergeschlagen, nach draußen. Harry blickte Tom an, der unverhohlen kicherte und Kurios einen Vogel nachzeigte. Harry lächelte und in dem Moment ging die verstaubte Tür des Pubs erneut auf.

Neville stapfte herein. er hatte eine etwas zu große Hose an und eine alte Reisetasche in der Hand, sonst war er so wie immer.

„Neville, komm rein", begrüßte Harry ihn und winkte Tom, ihm ein Zimmer zu geben.

Neville lächelte Harry dankend an und folgte Tom nach oben, der Neville sein Zimmer zeigen wollte.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Harry.

„Eigentlich gut. Meine Oma hat mir Geld geschickt, dann kann ich mir auch Anziehsachen kaufen und Luna hat mir ihre Tasche geschenkt" - er hielt das alte Stück hoch – „und dir, wie geht's dir?"

„Och, auch ganz gut. Ich hatte eine schöne Zeit hier … Doch ich muss bald, na ja, du weißt schon - ", er brach ab, vor Tom wollte er lieber nicht rumposaunen, dass er Horkruxe suchen musste.

Neville blickte ihn an, nickte kaum merklich und ging in sein Zimmer, der Nummer sieben, dass Tom ihm gerade aufgeschlossen hatte. Harry folgte Neville und schloss die Tür.

„Ich muss Horkruxe suchen. Ich denke du weißt bescheid?", fragte er.

Neville nickte. „Wann kommen Hermine und Ron?". Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und presste seine Hände auf die Stirn.

„Ich – ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry unwohl. „Bestimmt gleich"

Neville richtete sich auf. „Komm lass uns unten warten" und er schritt voraus die Treppe herunter. Harry folgte ihm erneut. Unten angekommen, grinste Tom ihnen zu, er deutete auf Ron und Hermine hinter ihm, die gerade hoch kommen wollten. Hermine stürmte hervor und umarmte, zur Verblüffung aller, Neville. Dieser konnte sich gerade noch vom Umfallen retten und tätschelte Hermines Rücken. Hermine ließ ihn los und flüsterte: „Mein Beileid".

Auch Ron wünschte ihm Beileid und die vier stiegen wieder hoch in Harrys Zimmer. Sie setzten sich. „Also, Neville, was hast du so Neues?", platze Harry los.

„Ich hab diesen Zettel von meiner mum bekommen, bevor sie starb", er zeigte ihn Harry. Hermine und Ron lasen hinter Harrys Rücken, gespannt mit,

Als sie zu ende gelesen hatten, stutze Ron. „Wie? Sirius Bruder?"

„Moment", flüsterte Harry, dem ein Licht aufgegangen war. Er stürzte zu seinem Koffer, achtete nicht auf Rons Fragen, sondern fing an, alles hinter sich zu werfen, bis er das gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er zeigte seinen Freunden das Medaillon, das er und Dumbledore in der Höhle gefunden hatten. Er öffnete es und las vor: „_An den Dunklen Lord … Ich weiß, ich werde lange tot sein, bevor du dies liest, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat. Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören sobald ich kann. Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest, erneut sterblich sein wirst._

_R.A.B._"

„Das ist es Harry", keuchte Hermine. Harry nickte eifrig.

„Ihr meint R.A.B. ist Regulus Black?", fragte Neville. Harry nickte wieder, er war zu aufgeregt um zu sprechen. „Jaah, er hat sein Geheimnis entdeckt und hat dann den echten Horkrux, was auch immer er war, zerstört. Dann hat er den Zettel hinterlassen, in der Hoffnung, dass Voldemort ihn liest und weiß, wer ihn durchschaut hat … - ". Hermine fuhr fort – „ – dann habt aber ihr, du und Dumbledore den Zettel gefunden. Voldemort weißt nicht, das dieser Horkrux auch zerstört ist".

Ron starrte die beiden an. „Ist das denn Möglich?", fragte er.

Neville nickte. „Ja. Vergiss nicht den Brief meiner Mutter, sie sagte, dass Black sein Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte"

Die vier überlegten noch hin und her, was der echte Horkurx war, ob er wirklich zerstört war und wie sie den nächsten finden konnten.

Unten aßen sie noch zusammen zu Abend, dann mussten Hermine und Ron zurück apparieren und Neville und Harry gingen hoch in ihre Zimmer.

Harry lag an diesem Abend noch lange wach. Sirius hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Todesser seinen Bruder umgebracht hätten. Er hatte bestimmt nicht gewusst warum, sonst hätte er nicht so abfällig über ihn gesprochen. Aber andererseits, hätte Regulus den Horkrux nicht geholt, wäre Dumbledore auch nicht umsonst gestorben, sondern Harry hätte sicher sein können, dass dieser Teil der Seele nicht mehr existierte. In seiner Gedankenwelt schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er erst spät auf. Er blieb liegen, schloss seine Augen erneut und dachte wieder nach. Er lies seine Gedanken kreisen und er dachte an Ginny. Er sah sie vor seinem inneren Auge. Ihr rotes Haar flog im Wind, sie lächelte jedoch kullerte eine Träne von ihrer Wange. Harry öffnete seine Augen. Er wusste das Ginny traurig war, denn er selbst war es ja auch. Er liebte Ginny und empfand Gefühle für sie die unzerstörbar schienen, und doch sträubte sich Harry dagegen, wieder mit Ginny zugehen. Er wollte, doch es war zu gefährlich. Voldemort brachte alle Menschen um, die Harry was bedeuteten. Es waren schon viele gestorben. Erst seine Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore. Wenn Voldemort Ginny töten würde, dann wäre ich am Ende, dachte er. Nein, er musste Ginny vergessen, doch das war nicht einfach.

Sie war so lieb, so attraktiv, so hübsch. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht von ihr wenden. Es klopfte. Harry schrak auf, wer war das? Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Neville hier im Pub schlief, er stand auf, schlurfte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ein Mädchen, ungefähr in seinem Alter stand im Rahmen und sah mit großen Augen erst auf seine Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, dann auf seinen hellblauen Pyjama, der unglücklicherweise von Dudley ziemlich ausgeleiert und alt war. Sie kicherte.

Harry starrte sie an, sie hatten einen Besen in der Hand und neben ihr stand ein Eimer mit Wasser und ein Lappen. Er spürte wie er rot wurde und schlug die Tür zu. „Ich komme dann später noch mal", rief die Putzhexe und Harry hörte wie sie sich auf dem Gang entfernte. Er rieb sich die Stirn, lehnte sich an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Nach einigen Minuten zog er sich an, vergewisserte sich, dass die Hexe ein anderes Zimmer putze und ging nach unten, frühstücken.

Auch Neville kam nach einiger Zeit nach unten geschlurft, er sah aus, als hätte er nicht besonders gut geschlafen, knurrte ein 'guten Morgen' und bestellte sich ein üppiges Frühstück.

Sie redeten nicht viel und Harry wollte auch nicht fragen, warum Neville so schlecht geschlafen hatte, da er nicht wusste wie er, im Notfall, Neville trösten sollte. Also ging er schon bald wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer, nachdem er Neville vorgeschlagen hatte, später ein wenig in die _Winkelgasse_ zu gehen.

In seinem Zimmer wartete bereits eine wunderschöne, braune Eule. Sie hatte eine Schleife in ihrem Gefieder und gurrte vor sich hin. Der Brief der an ihrem Bein hing, war ebenfalls weiß, und Harry erkannte eine verschnörkelte Schrift im hellen rosa. Dieser Brief konnte niemals an ihn sein, diese Eule musste sich verflogen haben, doch im Selben Moment erinnerte Harry sich, dass Eulen sich nicht verfliegen _konnten_.

Er nahm das Pergament und las vorne: _Lieber Harry_,

Er öffnete die Karte und las weiter

_Hiermit laden wir zwei dich herzlich zu unserer Hochzeit ein. Sie wird übermorgen um halb zwölf bei Bill zu Hause im Fuchsbau stattfinden, worauf wir dann in den Eberkopf __apparieren__ werden. (Wir haben, falls nötig, genug Zauberer zum __Seit-an-Seit-apparieren__.)_

_Wir würden uns sehr freuen wenn du kommen könntest. Bitte sag uns Eulenwendend bescheid!_

_Mit freundlichen und den besten Grüßen_

_Fleur Delacour und Bill Weasley_

Harry grinste. Endlich, Fleur und Bill wollten sich das Ja-Wort geben. Allerdings wusste Harry nicht, wie Hochzeiten von Zauberern abgingen. Auch eine von Muggels hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Sofort holte er ein Pergament, Tinte und Feder und schrieb an Bill, dass er, wenn es ginge mit Neville kommen würde.

Dann rannte er nach unten, sah, dass Neville nicht mehr unten saß, dafür aber das Mädchen, dass hier putzte und rannte so schnell wie möglich wieder in den ersten Stock. Dann klopfte er bei Neville. Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür einen spalt breit und Nevilles rundes Gesicht erschien. Als er Harry erkannte ließ er ihn ganz herein. Harry sah ihn skeptisch an und Neville murmelte leicht errötend: „Ich dachte nur es ist diese Putzthexe"

„Wie - ? Was ist mit der?", fragte Harry, obwohl er schon ahnte, was jetzt kam.

„Aach, na ja … ich hab heute Morgen die Tür geöffnet, weil ich dachte du wärst da, und dann stand da dieses hübsche Mädchen vor mir und starrte kichernd auf meinen rosafarbenen Teddypyjama. Das war echt peinlich". Er merkte, dass Harry sich ein Lachen verkniff.

„Hey, lachst du jetzt auch über meinen Schlafanzug, wenn ja, dass ist nicht – ". Harry unterbrach ihn. „Nein, Neville, nur mir ist so etwas Ähnliches auch passiert". Und er erzählte seine Pyjamageschichte.

Die beiden Jungen lachten.

„Also, warum bist du gekommen?", fragte Neville schließlich.

„Ach ja, Fleur Delacour und Bill Weasley haben mir ihre Hochzeitseinladung geschickt. Hättest du Lust übermorgen dorthin mitzukommen?", fragte Harry.

Neville nickte. „Ja klar", sagte er. „Nur habe ich keine Ahnung, ob ich dort erwünscht werde". Harry berichtete, dass er Bill schon bescheid gesagt hatte.

Dann gingen die beiden Jungen runter in die _Winkelgasse._

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, ein neuer Besen war in dem Schaufenster eines Ladens.

Wie schon viele Zauberer und Hexen, standen auch Neville und Harry, wie versteinert vor dem neuen Hexenbesen. Und Harry zog Neville hinein in den Laden, wo schon, ausnahmsweise mal, ein Grüppchen von Zauberern und Hexen standen. Auf einem Schild stand:

‚_Der Gigant! Schneller noch als der Feuerblitz und das neuste Besenmodell aus den USA. Schnellere Bewegungen, leichtes Bremsen und lautloses Stehen in der Luft. Der ultimative Spaß für echte Fortgeschrittene und nichts für schwache Herzen. Hier im Geschäft nur vierhundert Galleonen!'_

Harry drehte sich der Magen um. Er wollte unbedingt einen neuen Besen haben, doch zwang er sich zu glauben, der Feuerblitz reiche noch mindestens drei Jahre.

Auch Neville starrte den Besen an. Harry folgte Nevilles Blick. Der Gigant war schwarz und hatte eine windschnittige Form. Die Reisigzweige hinten waren zusammengebunden und auf der Spitze prangte, wie bei Harrys Besen, der Name in weißer Schrift.

Um der Versuchung zu widerstehen den Giganten zu kaufen, schlichen sich Neville und Harry, wie zwei begossene Pudel aus dem Laden heraus. Auch Neville hatte den Drang einen Besen zu kaufen, auch wenn er überhaupt nicht fliegen konnte.

Sie gingen weiter und Harry besorgte sich noch eine neue Feder und zwei Tintenfässer. Auch Neville kaufte eine neue Rolle Pergament, er verriet Harry, dass er seiner Oma täglich schreiben müsse.

Danach fiel Harry ein, dass er dringend einen neuen Festumhang für die Hochzeit brauchte und sie besuchten Madame Malkin's Laden, am Ende der Straße.

Harry wählte zwischen einem Ozeanblauen oder einem Weinrotem Umhang. Der Rote war kürzer als der Blaue, trotzdem gefiel er Harry besser. So kaufte er am Schluss dann doch den Blauen, weil Neville ihm erzählt hatte, dass blau bei Mädchen besser ankäme. Schließlich war Harry sich sicher, dass Ginny auch bei Bills Hochzeit da war.

Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass ohne Ginny, sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Oh doch, redete Harry sich ein, du musst Voldemort besiegen und das kannst du nur, wenn die Leute, die du liebst, überleben.

Als die beiden wieder zurückkamen, lachte Tom, der Wirt die beiden an.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für einen Neville Longbottom", grunzte er. Neville und Harry tauschten Blicke. Von wem war die Nachricht und um was ging es?

Tom drückte Neville ein Stück Pergament in die Hand. Er lachte noch einmal auf und ging dann hinunter in den Keller um neue Getränke zu holen. Neville setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und öffnete die Rolle. Harry las gebannt hinter Nevilles Rücken mit.

Lieber Junge im Zimmer sieben,

ich bin die Hexe, die hier im Tropfenden Kessel putz.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich heute Morgen so erschreckt habe und ich würde es gerne wieder gut machen indem ich dich morgen zu einem Tässchen Kaffe einlade. Um halb drei bin ich hier fertig, dann können wir uns hier an der Bar treffen. Bitte komm, ich hab ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen und würde dich gerne näher kennen lernen!

Schöne Grüße,

Kim Griess, Putzhexe im Tropfenden Kessel

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen, er prustet los und hielt sich an der Stuhllehne fest. Neville drehte sich mit hochrotem Kopf um und sah Harry an.

„Das ist nicht lustig", murmelte er.

„'tschuldigung", brachte Harry hervor. „Aber das du wegen deinem rosa Schlafanzug noch ein Date bekommst ist eine komische Vorstellung"

„Das ist kein Date, ihr war es auch peinlich und wollte die Besucher hier nicht vertreiben.". Neville steckte das Pergament hektisch ein.

„Warum hast dann nur du eine Entschuldigung bekommen, ich mein mir ist das auch passiert", fragte Harry, der sich langsam wieder erholte.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern, dann lächelte er. „Das ist meine erste Verabredung mit einem Mädchen, das mich fragt", grinste er.

Wieder unterdrückte Harry ein Lachen. Neville war noch nie ein Mädchenschwarm gewesen. Und Harry konnte es den Mädchen auch nicht übel nehmen. Neville sah nicht gerade gut aus, er war schüchtern und der größte Tollpatsch in ganz Hogwarts. Aber er hatte es verdient, also wollte Harry ihn nicht auslachen. Sie gingen zusammen nach oben, Neville meinte er müsse an seine Oma schreiben und er schloss die Tür von der Nummer sieben. Auch Harry ging in sein Zimmer. Die Freude, von Nevilles Date war verfolgen. Wieder dachte er an die ganzen Schattenseiten seines Lebens. Er konnte sich wieder mal nicht vorstellen, dass man in dieser Zeit ein Date hatte oder heiratete. Es war unvorstellbar, Spaß zu haben, während Voldemort Pläne schmiedete Harry umzubringen. Er war enttäuscht. Er musste die Horkruxe bald finden und sie zerstören, außerdem auch noch Voldmorts derzeitiges Versteck aufspüren und ihn umbringen. Er setze sich auf sein Bett, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Nachts wachte er auf. Ein Pochen auf seiner Stirn hatte ihn geweckt. Er betaste seine Narbe. Warum ziepte sie nur jetzt und den ganzen Sommer über nicht. Erneut schmerzte sie. Harry stand auf und spürte zum Schmerz seiner Stirn auch noch Rückenschmerzen, da er so unbequem eingeschlagen war. Er hielt sich die Stirn und presste sie, wie schon oft auf die kalte Fensterscheibe, damit der Schmerz gelindert wurde. Er sah auf die Muggelstraße und sah einige Passanten eilends voranschreiten. Und wieder schoss ein zucken durch Harrys Stirnnarbe. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte. Dann legte er sich wieder ins Bett, den kalten Abdruck, des Fensters immer noch auf seiner Narbe.

Obwohl Harry Müdigkeit fühlte schlief er die ganze Nacht nicht. Die Narbenschmerzen, die unregelmäßig die ganze Nacht hindurch kamen, hielten ihn wach. Er traute sich nicht aufzustehen, da er hoffte er würde irgendwann einschlafen.

Als die Sonne aufging und die Vögel anfingen zu zwitschern, fiel Harry erst in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er träumte erneut von dem Friedhof, auf dem er Voldemort zurückkehren gesehen hatte. Er sah Cedrics Leiche, Wurmschwanz' verstümmelten Arm. Er durchlitt den Schmerz von Voldemorts Berührung und bekam wieder Narbenschmerzen.

Er erwachte erst, als es laut an seiner Tür klopfte.

Schweißgebadet und mit laut pochenden Herzen erinnerte er sich, dass er hier im Bett lag und nicht auf dem Grab von Voldemorts Vater stand.

Er schlurfte zur Tür, gerade als er öffnen wollte, erinnerte er sich wie fatal das sein konnte, einfach so die Tür zu öffnen und rief: „Wer ist da?"

„Ähm, Neville!", ertönte dessen Stimme.

Harry zog sich schnell eine Hose über und machte die Tür auf. Neville stand dort mit verwundertem Gesicht. Harry deutete ihm, herein zukommen und murmelte: „Bin lieber vorsichtig".

„Es ist zwölf Uhr, ich dachte ich gucke mal wo du bleibst, denn du warst ja auch nicht beim Frühstück", sagte Neville und setzte sich aufs Bett, während Harry sich schnell anzog.

„Zwölf?", murmelte Harry. „Ja, stimmt, danke"

„Hast du … ähm … schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Neville vorsichtig.

„Ja. Meine Narbe hat geschmerzt", antwortete Harry mit hohler Stimme. „Kommst du mit, ich muss kurz was essen, ich hab richtigen Hunger"

Sie gingen gemeinsam runter. Harry bestellte sich Pellkartoffeln mit Würstchen.

„Harry, ich … ich brauche deinen Rat", sagte Neville nachdem er eine weile lang Harry beim Essen zugesehen hatte. Harry blickte auf.

„Du hattest schon so viele Verabredungen mit Mädchen. Was soll ich zu Kim sagen? Was soll ich mit ihr bereden? Kannst du mir Tipps geben?"

Harry verschluckte sich an einem Würstchen und fing an zu husten. Er hatte Nevilles Date wieder total vergessen. Als er seinen Bissen runtergeschluckt hatte sagte er: „Sorry Neville, ich kann die gar nichts sagen. Ich weiß auch nicht, man versucht möglichst lässig rüber zukommen und redet auf keinen Fall über das Wetter". Er schaufelte sich erneut einen Löffel seines Pürees in den Mund.

„Und wie soll ich sie begrüßen. Oh Gott, Harry, ich hab solch eine Angst"

„Du brauscht keine Angscht su haben, Nevill", mampfte Harry mit vollem Mund. Er schluckte erneut. „Bleib du selbst und mach dir keinen Stress"

Damit lies Neville es bleiben und lies Harry essen.

Um halb drei wurde Neville nervös, er versuchte Harry zu überreden, dass er ihn begleiten würde, doch Harry lehnte strikt ab. Das war, wie er fand, eine Sache zwischen Neville und Kim, wo er gar nichts zu suchen hatte.

Neville flehte und schließlich lies Harry sich darauf ein, dass er sich irgendwann hinunter an einen Nachbartisch setzten würde.

Er würde unauffällig ein Butterbier trinken und der Unterhaltung lauschen. Jedoch war er dagegen, immer wenn Neville etwas Schwachsinniges sagte, zu husten.

Schließlich war Neville einverstanden und er ging nach unten. Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Der arme Neville, er war so durcheinander.

Eine viertel Stunde später folgte er Neville hinunter. Kim saß mit ihm direkt neben der Theke, an der Tom unentwegt ein Glas polierte und leise lächelte.

Harry setze sich zwei Tische neben Neville und Kim, bestellte sich ein Butterbier und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Zeitung.

„Und wo wohnst du?", fragte Kim gerade.

„Ich? Ich wohne bei meiner Oma. Sie wohnt in einem Vorort Londons". Nevilles Stimme klang ruhig, nicht schüchtern und ängstlich. Harry lugte vorsichtig über den _Tagespropheten _und sah Neville an, der gerade an seinem Getränk nippte.

Er merkte direkt, dass Neville sich bei Kim wohl fühlte. Sie war genau wie er, soweit Harry sehen konnte, sah sie ähnlich schüchtern aus.

Er blickte wieder auf den Tagespropheten, Neville und Kim unterhielten sich jetzt über Mimbulus mimbeltonias. Er las die Überschlieft der Artikel auf der Seite, die er aufgeschlagen hatte.

Eine hieß: Erneuter Massenausbruch aus Askaban!

Harry überflog ihn. Es war so, wie er es vermutet hatte. Die Dementoren waren geflüchtet und hatten ihre Wachstellen aufgegeben, so konnten die Todesser, die vom Ministerium gefangen worden waren einfach herausspazieren. Aber Harry las auch, dass einige wie Sturgis Podmore und Stan Shunpike gegangen waren. Allerdings hatten sie sich im Ministerium gemeldet und durften, mit Vorbestraftem Register in der Abteilung für Magisches Strafverfahren, wieder nach Hause.

In einem weiterem Artikel stand, dass Fudge sich über du-weißt-schon-wen äußerte.

Eine dritte kleine hieß: Frank und Alice Longbottom: TOD!

Erstaunt las er die wenigen Zeilen durch.

Frank und Alice Longbottom, starben vor weniger als zwei Wochen im St. Mungos Hospital für Magische Krankheiten. Sie waren einst von Todessern (Gefolgsleute von du-weißt-schon-wem) gequält worden. Sie verloren ihr Gedächtnis bis auf den heutigen Tag und erkannten niemanden, nicht mal ihren Sohn, Neville Longbottom, der nicht zufällig einer der Schulfreunde von Harry Potter ist.

„Ich werde ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllen und sie verbrennen", nahm Augusta Longbottom, Mutter von Alice, Stellungnahme.

Soweit die Reporter des_ Tagespropheten_ ihr das entnehmen konnten, will Mrs Longbottom, die zurzeit Streit mit ihrem Neffen hat, die Beerdigung alleine ohne viel Rummel feiern.

Erneut brodelte Wut in Harrys Eingeweiden. Wie konnten sie die Longbottoms nur so kurz erwähnen und vor allem, seinen Namen darin benutzen, was hatte es damit zutun, dass er mit Neville befreundet war.

Er blickte erneut herüber und sah, wie er und Kim über einen Witz lachten, den Neville wohl gerade erzählt hatte.

„ … Und dann", prustete er. „Kam seine Freundin, Cho heißt sie, herein und hat ihn gesehen. Umhüllt von Stinksaft". Kim hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, doch Harry schloss genervt die Augen. Neville sprach von der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts, als er sich total vor Cho blamiert hatte. Kim lachte immer noch und Neville wischte sich die Lachtränen weg, kurz sah er zu Harry, reckte den Daumen hoch und nahm noch mal einen Schluck.

Abends saßen Harry und Neville noch lange unten und unterhielten sich. Neville hatte ihm alles von seinem Treffen mit Kim erzählt und er war total stolz darauf, dass Kim ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie sich nicht noch einmal treffen könnten.

Harry hatte geduldig zugehört und manchmal, wenn Neville gerade verträumt zur Decke starrte, an den Artikel über seine Eltern gedacht.

Nach Mitternacht gingen beide hoch. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Harry ging in sein Zimmer.

Gleich, am nächsten morgen würde er Ginny wieder sehen. Harry stellte erschrocken fest, dass dieser Gedanke ihn glücklich machte.

42


End file.
